


Throwing Caution to the Wind

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep to 1x03. Danny apologises to Kono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Caution to the Wind

Kono bites back a groan as the doorbell rings, wondering who the hell could be calling at this hour of the night. She hasn't been home long, just long enough to slip out of that ridiculous dress and heels, to brush her hair and slip on a tank top and shorts. She'd intended curling up on the couch with a beer, channel surfing until she was almost ready to fall asleep and had just been on her way to the fridge when the doorbell had shattered the silence. 

She debates just not answering but when the doorbell chimes again, she realises that whoever it is will have already seen the lights on so there's really no point. Opening the door, she's surprised to see Danny standing there. Still in the clothes of the high roller himself and Steve had been pretending to be, it's clear he hasn't been home yet; more than that, it's clear that he's nervous. 

"Hey," he says before she can speak. "I'm sorry for calling by so late... it's just... can I come in?"

"Sure." She steps back to let him pass and he strides into her house, looking around as he does so. It's the first time that he's ever been here and Kono finds herself wishing that she'd had a chance to tidy up. In the few short weeks she's known Danny, she's spent most of that time fighting off a bit of a crush and his kissing her on the op tonight hadn't done anything to help. Him turning up here, looking what can only be described as deliciously rumpled... she shakes herself, forces her mind away from lascivious intent. "What's up?" she asks, keeping her tone deliberately light. "Don't tell me the boss wants us back there."

"No, no, nothing like that." There's a faint chuckle from Danny, one that disappears quickly when his eyes meet hers. "I, ah...I just... I wanted to apologise."

Kono knows she's staring at him like he's got two heads but she can't help it; she really doesn't know what he's talking about. There's nothing he's done, today or any other, that warrants an apology. "Apologise?" she echoes. 

Danny nods, hands circling in the air as he paces. "Yeah. For tonight. For the...ah...for the kissing." She blinks, still staring and that seems to alarm him because he's straight into full on babble mode. "Look, I was trying to make things look realistic and let's face it, a drunken high roller, a girl like you, he's gonna be amorous, and handsy, so that's what I was going for and if I in any way crossed a line or made you uncomfortable then I ...wait. Wait. Why are you laughing?"

He actually looks offended so Kono tries to rein in her giggles. "Come on, Danny, what am I supposed to do when you turn up at my door at midnight and lay soemthing like that on me?" Shaking her head, she takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling while she decides what to say. Eventually, she decides to throw caution to the wind and go with the truth. "Look, Danny," she says quietly, taking little consolation in the confusion on his face, "I didn't mind you kissing me." A pause where she takes a deep breath and in the face of further confusion from Danny continues with, "In fact, I kinda liked it."

The words take a few seconds to permeate Danny's brain and she knows the exact moment that they do because he blinks once, then twice, before a slow smile spreads across his face. "You did?"

Kono closes her eyes, bites back a curse because she's seen that look on Danny's face before, usually to do with Steve and she knows it means he's going to give her hell over those words. "Look, just forget I said..." she begins, starting to turn away from him but she's stopped when his hand closes over her arm. 

Gently, he turns her to face him, his hand finding her cheek as he looks at her. "What if I don't want to forget, Kono?" he says quietly. "What if I liked it too?"

Kono swallows hard, the look in his eyes, the timbre of his voice sending shivers down her spine. She knows very well what's going to happen and she knows very well the implications of it, but somehow, as Danny presses his lips against hers, she can't bring herself to care.


End file.
